mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Furcorn/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Prismatic Bio: Description Furcorn is a very small monster, consisting of a head covered in green fur, two legs that appear to be wooden sticks, and a pair of green, three-toed feet. It has large blue eyes and its mouth has three sharp teeth sticking upwards. A twig grows out of its head with a flower bud. It has the same appearance from My Singing Monsters as an adult with better graphics. Its eyes aren't crossed like the original. Prismatic Descriptions Overall, the Prismatic Furcorns have a bit of a waxy texture, a toothless mouth, and toeless feet. The headstalk and eyes have been changed to make the Prismatic Furcorns distinguished. *Red Prismatic Furcorn has a single yellow eye with a slitted pupil. The headstalk is mostly unaltered except of its waxy texture, consistent with the rest of the Red Prismatic Furcorn. *Yellow Prismatic Furcorn has two eyes out to the side of its head, and has two waxy leaves on top of its head. *Blue Prismatic Furcorn has two uneven glowing red eyes, and several protrusions coming out of its head. *Green Prismatic Furcorn has six visible purple eyes and lacks a headstalk. The eyes don’t have pupils. *Orange Prismatic Furcorn has a large headstalk bending to the front of it. It has two eyes on the end of the headstalk. *Purple Prismatic Furcorn has a big single eye, that sometimes pulsates red rings. Song file: Baby_furcorn.ogg The Furcorn's song is a shrill vocal melody. On Continent it sings "Haww-aww-awwwwww-aww-awwwwwwww! Haww-aww-awwwwww-aww-awww-awwwwww!" On Party Island it sings "Over here, come on over here.". On Space Island, it sings "La, la, la, la... la, LA, la la!" Breeding The Furcorn can be bred with Plant and Cold. *Potbelly + Mammott Teleportation Furcorn can be teleported to Space Island when fed to level 10 for a reward of 3 diamonds. Teleport time for Furcorn is 10 hours. Name Origin The name "Furcorn" appears to be a combination of "fur" or "furry" and either "corn" or "acorn," which is appropriate since it is a tiny, furry plant creature. "Corn" is an old word originally meaning "a single grain of a cereal plant". Prismatic Special Occasions Christmas Just as in the original game, the Furcorn, both the young and the matured, wear red socks. However, they do not grow a holly, but instead grow a pinecone (or something?). Trivia *The first time the Furcorn has ever spoken within the game is on Party Island. *Baby Furcorn is the smallest monster in the game, the second smallest being Baby Maw, and the third smallest being Baby Yelmut. *Furcorn is the first monster to be available to use in the prism gates. This is rather ironic, since something like the gate should have made lots of courage, but the furcorn is known to be one of the shyest monsters around. *The prismatic differences are as followed: The red one has one eye that look like the eyes from Psychic Island, the yellow one has its eyes spread more apart and has two “leaves” on its head instead of a stalk, the blue one has three glowing eyes and spiky blobs all around, the green one has multiple spider-like eyes, the purple one has no stalk and one big eye that has multiple layers, and the orange one has the eyes vertical and on the stalk, which now points forward. All of them have a more glossier outlook, completely flat feet, and goo over their mouths. Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Party Island Category:Space Island Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Monsters Category:Prismatic Monsters